Butterfly
by leikn212
Summary: Un papillon en haut de la tour d'astronomie... Une rencontre, un échange.


Petit OS sans prétention.

Rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Un papillon_

_Symbole du feu solaire mais aussi symbole de changement, de féminité._

_Petit insecte mais qui représente tant dans les différentes communautés passées et présentes du monde_

Hermione en était à ces réflexions quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner elle savait qui était là, son emprunte était si caractéristique.

\- Savez-vous que le papillon est aussi un symbole guerrier chez les Aztèques ?

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un silence écrasant. Cela ne la dérangea pas et elle poursuit.

\- Au-delà du changement, il peut être un symbole positif ou négatif.

Un voile passa devant ses yeux. En cette période de guerre, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter la présence de ce petit animal en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle en croisait régulièrement près des serres du professeur Chourave mais il était rare d'en voir ici.

\- J'ai peur de mourir

Son aveu était un murmure. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils allaient réussir, qu'ils allaient vaincre mais personne ne pensait aux morts. Elle savait que des êtres chers allaient périr dans cette guerre mais égoïstement, ce soir, c'est à elle qu'elle pensait. La personne s'approcha et saisi dans sa grande main l'insecte.

\- En France, en 1608, ils ont causé une peur viscérale. En mourant ils ont versé une pluie de sang dans les faubourgs d'Aix en Provence.

Hermione sourit.

\- Nous allons tous mourir un jour

Elle le regarda et lui retourna son regard en retour.

\- Vous allez peut-être mourir. Je ne peux pas garantir votre sécurité au-delà de ces murs. Je ne veux pas vous faire croire que vous allez vous en sortir indemne car c'est faux, je ne veux pas vous faire croire que tout va bien se passer car c'est tout aussi faux. Vous douterez, vous souffrirez, vous allez avoir envie d'abandonner mais pourtant vous continuerez car justement vous avez peur de mourir.

Après une brève pause il conclut

\- Nous sommes en guerre et oui vous risquez de mourir.

Il vit une goute d'eau salé rouler sur sa joue. Il voulait l'essuyer mais il savait aussi qu'elle devait être forte. Elle avait survécu à pas mal d'épreuve jusqu'ici mais la plus importante, la plus dangereuse allait commencer dans très peu de temps. Il ne pouvait lui permettre cette fragilité.

Il ouvrit la main et le papillon prit son envol

\- Acceptez le fait que ce papillon est le symbole guerrier pour ce soir, car c'est ce que vous êtes.

Hermione le regarda s'envoler

\- J'aimerai qu'il soit féminité

Son sourcil se leva de surprise, ses yeux se firent deux fentes, mais elle n'alla pas plus loin. Hermione pouvait sentir son trouble et son agacement. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de bombe lancé sans explications. Alors elle se justifia.

\- Ce soir, j'aimerai être vu comme une femme qui a besoin d'être protégée, comme une femme qui veut se mettre dans les bras d'un homme et se perdre dans son étreinte afin d'oublier. D'oublier les guerriers, oublier la guerre. Être vue comme une femme…

\- Vous avez votre petit ami pour ça

\- J'ai un gamin pas un homme

Le silence s'abattit entre les deux protagonistes. Conscient de ces paroles et des sous-entendus. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'elle attendait et elle savait en retour qu'il ne le fera pas.

Alors, sans aucun mot, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Merci Professeur Rogue

En quelques phrases, il avait réussi à lui remonter partiellement le moral. Pour la partie physique, elle attendra demain. Elle se collerait contre Ron, il ne comprendra pas et avec toute sa naïveté, sa jeunesse, il pensera que ce sont encore ses hormones qui la travaillent. Il pensera qu'elle a encore fait un cauchemar et il lui dira des banalités. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à plus de sa part car il n'avait pas sa vision et il ne l'aura jamais. Alors qu'elle allait poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, Rogue la saisit par le bras et la retourna. Ses onyx plongèrent dans ses yeux noisette et sans un mot elle vint poser sa tête contre son torse puissant. C'est ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant. Ses bras virent lui encercler la taille et elle s'imprégna de son odeur si masculine. Rogue regrettait son geste. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la laisser faire, il devait au contraire la forger dans le métal le plus dur pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir. Pourtant, cette étreinte lui fit du bien. Sentir ce petit corps contre lui était une source de soulagement. Il se sentait vivant malgré les horreurs des jours passés.

\- Vous savez que je ne vous donnerai pas ce que vous attendez.

Hermione savait que ce n'était pas une question. Elle releva la tête et le fixa. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que cette étreinte était tout ce dont elle avait besoin car s'était faux. Elle voulait plus. Elle voulait se sentir vivante, elle voulait être femme. Mais oui elle savait qu'il ne lui donnera pas ça. Elle posa sa main contre sa joue. Elle sentit qu'il appuya doucement contre elle. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses lèvres charnues, et elle les caressa délicatement. Elle sentait leurs battements de cœur s'accélérer, elle voulut sourire mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle voulait plus.

\- C'est le professeur ou l'homme qui parle ?

Elle perçu un léger soufflement contre ses doigts. Rogue ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Il ne devait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Elle replaça sa main contre sa joue et resserra son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Quelle importance Miss Granger ?

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, elle était petite et fine, il l'engloba complètement. Il ne devait pas entrer dans son jeu. Il devait s'éloigner.

Alors, il prit avec délicatesse son autre main et desserra son étreinte. Il l'attira vers un tas de caisse et l'assis dessus en s'asseyant à son tour à ses côtés. Ainsi ils étaient à la même hauteur.

\- Miss Granger, Hermione, vous ressentez ce besoin car vous avez peur. Vos émotions vous pipent la réalité. Vous avez un petit ami qui vous aime et qui sera prêt à vous donner ce plus que vous attendez.

Il voyait dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Elle voulut parler mais il plaça ses doigts à son tour devant sa bouche.

\- Ecoutez moi ! Je ne suis pas l'homme que vous voyez. Je ne suis pas homme à câliner, à rassurer, à aimer. Je suis un assassin, je suis cruel et injuste. Je suis un mangemort. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas voir l'homme. Il est mauvais. Retournez dans votre dortoir, immiscez-vous dans le lit de votre petit ami, donner lui votre corps si c'est ce que vous voulez, il n'attend que ça. Mais je ne peux pas vous donner cela Hermione.

Pour seule réponse il entendit :

\- Je ne suis plus vierge depuis ma 4ème année.

Il ne savait s'il devait être choqué ou ébahie par cette déclaration. Elle le fixait encore. Son regard était si profond qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait faire pour qu'elle oubli son plus.

\- Où peut-on trouver un bézoard ?

Hermione fut si surprise par la question qu'elle se recula instinctivement. Sa réponse fusa aussi rapidement que la surprise.

\- Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre.

\- Pourquoi je peux voir un Sombral ?

\- Car vous avez vu la mort

\- Dans quelles potions le napel entre dans la composition ?

\- La potion Tue-Loup et la potion de l'Œil Vif

Rogue fut sur le point de poser une nouvelle question mais Hermione le prit par surprise. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et avala sa question. Elle laissa sa langue allez caresser celle de son professeur. Elle mit fin à se baiser rapidement.

\- Croyez-vous vraiment que tester ma culture était le moyen ?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Elle était à quelques centimètre de ses lèvres. Elle était tentation et il devait l'admettre même s'il n'avait pas répondu à son baiser, il était tout de même un homme. Hermione se releva pour se placer sur ses genoux.

\- Voilà ce que je sais. Vous êtes le professeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard, vous avez fait le serment inviolable de tuer Dumbledor à la place de Drago, vous êtes un mangemort, vous êtes un homme.

Il était surpris qu'elle sache pour le serment inviolable mais comme à son habitude il ne laissa rien transparaitre.

\- Vous avez raison quand vous me dites que Ron n'attend que ça, vous avez raison de me dire que vous ne pouvez pas répondre à mes avances car vous êtes professeur. Je sais que mon envie n'est orientée que par ma peur de cette guerre, par ma peur de mourir.

Durant ce petit monologue, elle s'était rapprochée et lui avait pris les mains pour les poser sur ses hanches.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je veux être une femme. Faire l'amour avec Ron ne me fera jamais sentir femme car il ne me comprend pas, il a peur lui aussi de mourir et il ne pensera qu'à son plaisir. Viktor m'a fait l'amour d'une manière brutale et virile mais je ne me suis pas sentie femme, les autres aventures que j'ai eu ensuite n'étaient que des ersatz de plaisir.

Elle entreprit de faire glisser les mains de Rogue contre ses cuisses et remonta lentement sa jupe d'écolière.

\- Je veux me sentir vivante et je sais que vous pourrez me donner ce sentiment.

En concluant sa phrase, elle avait fait glisser une main de Rogue à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et aida son pouce à caresser la barrière de coton.

Son regard était brûlant. Rogue était Icare.

\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous donner ce plaisir Miss Granger

Pourtant il ne cessait de caresser cette chaire gorgée de sang. Inconsciemment sa pression se fit plus forte et l'effet fut immédiat. Hermione bascula la tête en arrière de plaisir. Elle s'accrochait à son poignet tandis que son autre main vint agripper l'épaule de Rogue.

\- Vous savez que je ne vous pénétrerai pas

Ses doigts glissèrent sous la barrière de tissus. Hermione sentit ses doigts froids la caresser plus prestement.

\- Vous savez que je ne suis pas homme à donner.

Il introduit deux doigts et poursuivi sa caresse sur son mont de vénus à l'aide de son pouce. Il pouvait la sentir se serrer contre ses doigts et il savait qu'elle allait venir vite.

\- Regardez-moi Hermione

Hermione n'entendait quasiment plus tant elle était absorbée par les doigts de son professeur.

\- Regardez-moi…

Sans arrêter ses caresses il lui fit redresser la tête et plongea dans ses yeux. L'orgasme la foudroya au même instant. Rogue, vif, remis son bras autour de sa taille afin de la garder sur ses genoux et qu'elle ne s'effondre à terre.

Elle était belle dans l'orgasme, mais il ne lui dira jamais. Il venait de lui donner ce plaisir coupable et ne put se résoudre à lui donner plus. Ce serai à sens unique ce soir. Elle voulait se sentir vivante, il lui avait donné ce qu'elle attendait, elle voulait se sentir femme, il venait de lui donner un orgasme digne d'une femme.

Hermione continuait à le regarder sans comprendre tous les engrenages qui étaient en marche dans l'esprit de son professeur. Doucement elle redescendait sur terre. Elle pouvait sentir son bras la maintenir et bizarrement, sa deuxième main était restée dans sa culotte. Lentement, il la fit glisser de ses genoux pour se remettre debout. Une fois face à elle, il se surprit à lui déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Alors pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Hermione prit le chemin de l'escalier.

\- Bonne nuit professeur

En se retournant à demi, elle entraperçu son professeur se sucer les doigts.


End file.
